Clearing the Mines
The players enter the city of Raven Forge, there is an uproar in the town square directly north of them. What The Players Need To Know Read the following out loud to begin the adventure: "As you approach the mines you find two guards standing alert. The gates are locked, and explosives have been placed around the ceiling. " A PC with Bardic Knowledge, Knowledge (History), or Knowledge (Local) may try making a DC 15 check to see if they know anything about the mines. A successful check yields one random bit of information; have the succeeding player roll a d4, and then consult the table below. Hooks "You have arrived in the Dwarven Capital of Ravens Forge, your collective gaze is drawn to the unrest in the square. Halfling women, many with small children are vying for the attention of the scattered and stern guard. The halflings are in great distress, inconsoliable. The guards look mildly annoyed at worst." Talking to the crowd "My husband has been locked in the mines. For all I know he's as good as dead. The guards aren't doing anything about it, and by the time they do I'm sure it'll be too late! We have 3 young children you know" She continues to sob. The players ask why the mines have been locked. "The miners broke into a spiders nest, the entire mine has been infested, only two young lads made it out." If the players offer to help the woman. "Oh really? Thank you! Thank you so much!" She directs you to the north west of town. Talking to the guards "Nothing really, just a lot of old wives who've got their feathers ruffled." "Well... There was a break in the mines last night. Nothing serious structure wise, but the mines been infested with spiders." "Well we're planning on getting someone on it eventually... but if you want to give it a go, it's your funeral" Encounter 1 The entrance to the mines is 20 ft across, the light from the door way illuminates 30ft downwards, however that is only directly forward. If a character has dark vision they will be able to see 3 spiders ahead of them surrounding a corpse. The ceiling is mostly consistently 15 ft high. It smells damp and dusty. Death hangs in the air. If the characters were to approach the corpse, and attempt to cut it open from the web they will find only the mangled distressed body of what looked to be a halfling, not older than 23. If they search his pockets they will find 3 CP. The Torches on the wall are able to be lit. However lighting them beyond Encounter 5 will alert spiders further down the corridor (see Encounter 1b, and 1c) There are two wooden doors adjacent to one another 25ft down from the entrance. Monstrous Spider, Medium x3 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:13 BA/G: +1/+1 A: Bite 1d6 +4 (poison), Fort DC: 12, 1d4 Str HP: 17, 6, 9 XP: 100 Encounter 1b Encounter 1c Encounter 2 The door opens to a corridor that is only 5 ft across. You hear choking. Once again there are unlit torches along the walls. Upon seeing the spiders at the end of the corridor a halfling man chokes and dies. Monstrous Spider, Small x4 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:14 BA/G: +0/-6 A: Bite 1d4 +2 (poison), Fort DC: 10, 1d3 Str HP: 1, 6, 8, 4 XP: 67 Encounter 3 Should the characters walk and light past 30ft the spiders will become aware of them and attack the characters. Monstrous Spider, Medium x2 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:13 BA/G: +1/+1 A: Bite 1d6 +4 (poison), Fort DC: 12, 1d4 Str HP: 11, 6 XP: 67 If the characters do not move beyond the space they are attacked in they can attempt to spot the next two spiders, if they continue the next two spiders will also attack. One will attack the other will continue to feast of a corpse until its comrade is hit. Monstrous Spider, Medium x2 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:13 BA/G: +1/+1 A: Bite 1d6 +4 (poison), Fort DC: 12, 1d4 Str HP: 8, 12 XP: 67 Upon the death of the two spiders, the large and small spider will also charge forward however it will be considered an attack upon which they will both become aware of each other at the same time. Monstrous Spider, Large x1 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:13 BA/G: +3/+9 A: Bite 1d8 +3 (poison), Fort DC: 13, 1d6 Str HP: 24 XP: 67 Monstrous Spider, Small x1 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:14 BA/G: +0/-6 A: Bite 1d4 +2 (poison), Fort DC: 10, 1d3 Str HP: 3 XP: 17 The body if unwrapped, will be nothing but fluid, if one should decide to reach in they will find a locket, with a value of 4CP, it contains a photo of a family, the dead halflings, a wife, and two children, a boy and a girl. Encounter 4 Monstrous Spider, Medium x2 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:13 BA/G: +1/+1 A: Bite 1d6 +4 (poison), Fort DC: 12, 1d4 Str HP: 11, 13 XP: 67 Encounter 4b Monstrous Spider, Medium x1 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:13 BA/G: +1/+1 A: Bite 1d6 +4 (poison), Fort DC: 12, 1d4 Str HP: 6 XP: 33 Encounter 5 Monstrous Spider, Small x4 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:14 BA/G: +0/-6 A: Bite 1d4 +2 (poison), Fort DC: 10, 1d3 Str HP: 8, 4, 8, 4 XP: 67 Encounter 5b Monstrous Spider, Large x1 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:13 BA/G: +3/+9 A: Bite 1d8 +3 (poison), Fort DC: 13, 1d6 Str HP: 27 XP: 67 Encounter 6 Monstrous Spider, Medium x2 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:13 BA/G: +1/+1 A: Bite 1d6 +4 (poison), Fort DC: 12, 1d4 Str HP: 10, 9 XP: 67 Encounter 6b Monstrous Spider, Small x1 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:14 BA/G: +0/-6 A: Bite 1d4 +2 (poison), Fort DC: 10, 1d3 Str HP: 1 XP: 17 Encounter 7 Monstrous Spider, Small x1 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:14 BA/G: +0/-6 A: Bite 1d4 +2 (poison), Fort DC: 10, 1d3 Str HP: 1 XP: 17 Encounter 8 Monstrous Spider, Large x1 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:13 BA/G: +3/+9 A: Bite 1d8 +3 (poison), Fort DC: 13, 1d6 Str HP: 21 XP: 67 Monstrous Spider, Small x1 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:14 BA/G: +0/-6 A: Bite 1d4 +2 (poison), Fort DC: 10, 1d3 Str HP: 1 XP: 17 Encounter 9 (Boss Battle) Monstrous Spider, Huge x1 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 16 FF: 13 T: 11 BA/G: +6/+18 A: Bite 1d6 +6 (poison), Fort DC: 16, 1d8 Str HP: 31 XP: 200 Monstrous Spider, Large x2 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:13 BA/G: +3/+9 A: Bite 1d8 +3 (poison), Fort DC: 13, 1d6 Str HP: 21, 28 XP: 133 Monstrous Spider, Medium x4 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:13 BA/G: +1/+1 A: Bite 1d6 +4 (poison), Fort DC: 12, 1d4 Str HP: 11, 11, 10, 12 XP: 133 Monstrous Spider, Small x4 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft (6 Squares), Climb 20ft AC: 14 FF: 11 T:14 BA/G: +0/-6 A: Bite 1d4 +2 (poison), Fort DC: 10, 1d3 Str HP: 3, 1, 3, 5 XP: 67 Monstrous Spider, Tiny x5 Initiative: +3 Speed: 20ft (6 Squares), Climb 10ft AC: 15 FF: 12 T:15 BA/G: +0/-12 A: Bite 1d3 +1 (poison), Fort DC: 16, 1d8 Str HP: 1, 3, 3, 3, 3 XP: 42 Encounter 10 Encounter 11 Monstrous Spider, Tiny x1 Initiative: +3 Speed: 20ft (6 Squares), Climb 10ft AC: 15 FF: 12 T:15 BA/G: +0/-12 A: Bite 1d3 +1 (poison), Fort DC: 16, 1d8 Str HP: 4 XP: 8 In the Palace You arrive back in the palace, and are immediately greeted by a man drapped in finery. Around his head is a gold circlet decorated with rubies. He sports two long copper braids that drape across his silk overshirt along with a thick golden necklace. "Well met. I understand you are the ones to thank for the clearing of the mines? You've done us a great service. My father sends his apologies that he couldn't join us today. I am Prince Halfdan, first born of Osbhert and heir to the Golden Throne. I've been told to take you to our steward." You are taken through the great hall, the main chamber of the palace in which the throne sits, and a number of travelling dignitaries gather about tables. The king is absent. You travel through through a number of hallways and smaller chambers until you reach what must be the Stewards office. "May I present Dagnal Ungart" and then he leaves. "Osbhert told me of your visit last night. We are not often disturbed so late at night, however your news is welcome. You've saved the guardsmen a great deal of trouble, and it didn't cost us a cent. Although I do suppose a reward is in order. His Excellency has told me you have already recieved compensation of gold. In addition to this you each now permitted to buy property within the city, for commercial and personal use. Your help in this matter will not be forgotten. Should you wish to claim on this promise, visit me here. Though I can not promise I will always be avaliable."